Reacting to Old Videos! - (PeanutButterGamer 10 Year Special)
PBG reacts to his oldest YouTube videos, some of which no longer exist on the internet. Synopsis PBG laughs at his ridiculous old outro. PBG has wasted the last ten years of his life. Flashbacks of many of PBG's old videos are shown. It has been ten years since PBG started his channel, and is a little late. PBG decided to watch some of his old videos, some of which aren't even on the channel any more. PBG doubts that some of the old ones will be good. PBG reacts to his old videos on Twitch as well. PBG doesn't even remember most of them. The Top 10 Weirdest Video Game characters is currently the oldest video on his channel, but he had a bunch more. Someone got into PBG's account at one point and deleted some of his videos. PBG shows his first intro, which is taken from Home Alone. He has no idea why he did that intro. PBG had an intro for a short amount of time. PBG forgot he had an earring at some point. He comments on the things in his room. He couldn't even close his underwear drawer! PBG wonders what he was pissed about in his video. PBG wants to bring his bracelet back. PBG has 'six' kinds of video. He had gameplay, vlogs, comedys (spelled wrong), montages, Top 10's and Reviews. PBG doesn't remember the reviews. His contact solution is still on the shelf! PBG shows a video called Animal Crossing WiFi. This video has his friends Kyrak and Michael playing Animal Crossing. PBG is surprised that he actually edited it. PBG is shocked by a weird intro he doesn't remember making. PBG finds a video of him playing Mega Man badly. PBG would just upload anything. PBG shows another more epic intro that he used briefly. A friend made it for PBG. PBG was pissed off in the videos. It was a misrepresentation of his channel. An old Normal Boots intro is shown. PBG shows a hole in one in Frisbee. It wasn't that impressive! PBG then shows a Team Fortress 2 montage. PBG is afraid of the vlogs. PBG talked about it snowing. PBG remembers Twitch being called Justin.tv. PBG shows a video about him being shown on ScrewAttack - and he remembered to get rid of his contact solution! PBG rambled for two minutes. PBG called his videos the PeanutButterGamer Show, but stopped, which was dumb. The 'New' PBG show videos were from before 2012! How to be a Real Gamer was the video shown on ScrewAttack. Apparently, PBG talking to himself was an OG thing. PBG not having any friends was an OG thing. PBG didn't plan on blowing into the cartridge. An image of bawls is shown, and PBG takes out a bottle of Bawls. His editing skills weren't good back then. PBG wonders how many cups he needs. PBG complains about his messy room, and double checks the room behind himself. PBG watches an NBA Jam video. PBG doesn't like cutting stuff. This was the first time PBG used the basketball remix that PBG's friend made of him. PBG laughs as he fell over in front of many people. The next video is of PBG running around in a Link costume. It isn't actually a Link costume, it is two T-shirts. Kyrak is shown being attacked by Link!PBG. PBG liked the bathroom bit, and discusses how he doesn't like to cut things out. "I cut out the part I'm talking about. That's how boring it was.)" PBG thinks it was funny how tall he looked on the monkey bars. The epic journey was to go to McDonalds. PBG felt embarrassed, and it used to bother him a lot doing things in public. PBG had a lot of fun making his Christmas video where he just learned how to crop. This was actually pretty impressive. How not to have a sucky Christmas was a series of bad things that happened to PBG. PBG got Craig from ScrewAttack to send him the angry email. PBG hurt himself falling down the stairs. This was the first appearance of MySims! PBG throws the game away. PBG rates the video a My Sims Kingdom out of ten. "I'll be doing a really long Twitch stream today! Reacting to a bunch of videos, including the old MySims videos, Putt Putt, viewer requests, stuff that doesn't exist online, and more! Come and hang out! =)" Category:Other Videos Category:Videos